Cell Phone Romance
by Fantasies-Within
Summary: ‘Who is this... rude person! How did he... or she, get my number!’ Sakura thought as she read the message. This is a story on how two people met through their cell phones. Enjoy, and review, if you don’t mind. :


Yet another one-shot! :D To those who've read **Traveller Meets Local**, I'm still deciding on whether I should make it a two-shot, or maybe into a long story, since quite a few of you were disappointed that it ended just like that. I'll try, okay? In the meantime, I'll be posting more one-shots, and if you guys think my one-shots should be lengthened, do let me know yea? I'll think about it. Hehe. Anyways, I'm sure most of us, in fact, every one of us who's old enough to be reading stories own a cell phone, right? Hope you'll like this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own the plot! **

Summary:  
'Who is this... rude person?! How did he... or she, get my number?!' Sakura thought as she read the message. This is a story on how two people met through their cell phones. Enjoy, and review, if you don't mind. :)

**Cell Phone Romance**  
_dedicated to everyone out there who owns a cell phone._

The bell went off, signalling the end of school. Students gathered their bags and filed out of their classrooms, chitter-chattering away about how they will be spending their weekends. Meiyo Senior High is one of the most prestigious neighbourhood schools in Tomoeda. Although students from this school can mostly be seen having late night outs and hanging around the popular downtown districts, they get good results and win championships for competitions. Using their cell phones during lessons has already been deemed "common", for teachers understand that while these students play hard, they study hard too.

"Hey! Karaoke, anyone?" Yamazaki asked, unbuttoning his blazer and revealing a bright-red T-shirt underneath.

"Good idea, mate! It's time I showed off my manly, macho voice." Ryuichi bragged and did Michael Jackson's famous pelvic thrust dance. This made the girls gag with disgust. "Hey! You can't deny that I'm hot!" He winked at the girls.

"Please, Ryu-kun. Enough is enough." Tomoyo stated and the girls laughed. "Sorry guys, I can't go. I'm meeting Eriol-kun..." She asked.

The girl with shoulder-length auburn tresses and wide green orbs nodded her head. "I can't too. It's my turn to make dinner."

"Aww! Love, you're joining us, aren't you?" Yamazaki asked, putting an arm around his girlfriend, Chiharu Mihara.

"Only if..." She started, only to be cut off by his boyfriend.

"I'm NOT washing your dishes for you!"

"Oh, really? Then that's too bad." She turned to face the girls. "Let's go! Since someone doesn't want to help me with my dishes. I guess I have to do them ALL BY MY-"

"FINE, FINE! I'll wash!" Yamazaki gave in, earning a kiss on his cheek from his girlfriend.

"Tomoyo-chan, remind me again how they became a couple." Sakura shook her head.

-

(Bus-Stop)

It was already their last semester for the senior batch. During the last few weeks though, Sakura found out that the amount of love letters she was getting has been increasing in great amounts. She is popular in school, no doubt, being an all-rounder who excelled academically and physically as Cheerleading Captain. Everyone in school looked up to her, yet Sakura never accepted any of the guys who tried to woo her.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked when she saw her troubled expression.

Sakura turned her attention towards Tomoyo. "Of course! I'm just, exhausted." She smiled, but Tomoyo knew otherwise. She had seen the way Sakura looked at Yamazaki and Chiharu as well as herself and Eriol.

"Sakura-chan, haven't you found anybody?" Tomoyo asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you have anyone you like?" Tomoyo asked again.

Sakura froze. '_Of course I have, Tomoyo-chan. I like someone who will never like me back'._ She sighed. "Not that I know of." She reached into her pocket for her cell phone, wanting to avoid the topic. "W-weird. My cell... I-It's not in my pocket."

"What? Search again. Your bag?" Tomoyo urged.

Sakura tried to search everywhere and anywhere she could, but to no avail. "To-Tomoyo-chan. I think... I think I left it in class..."

"Oh no... We should go get it, Sakura-chan. But... But I'm meeting Eriol and I'm already running late..." Tomoyo explained.

"No, it's fine. You go ahead. I'll get it myself." Sakura suggested.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked. "Will you be fine by yourself?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I'll be fine. The bus is here, run along now." Sakura assured. Smiling, they waved each other goodbye and went separate ways.

-

Sakura jogged to her classroom, went to her desk in search for her cell. Relief rushed through her when she found it lying safely on it. She picked it up and checked it thoroughly. '_Phew, no scratches.'_ She thought. '_How careless of me.'_ She dusted the littlest of dust off her cell and walked towards the windows.

The school has almost been emptied out, except for a few guys who stayed back to play soccer (or football as some of you call it). '_There he is!'_ Sakura thought, a smile creeping to her face. She was so mesmerized by him that she didn't notice she'd been staring for the past half hour till her cell vibrated.

**One message received.** The screen read. She pressed on "open".  
**  
OIE KAIJUU!  
where r u?!  
it's alrdy 3.30PM!**

_**Touya**_

"3.30PM?! Goodness what was I doing?!" Sakura picked up her bag and made a mad dash home, failing to notice that a certain amber-eyed boy has been stealing glances at her. He smiled.

-

Sakura loves preparing dinner, but somehow, she was distracted. '_His eyes, they're beautiful. His hair, although messy, seems so soft and fluffy. And he's so good at soccer... I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Does he even notice my existence? Ever since he was transferred here 2 years ago, I've been wanting to talk to him...'_

"OIE KAIJUU! What's that smell?" Touya asked. Sakura shook out of her reverie and stared down at her burnt Tempura.

"H-Hoee..." She muttered.

Touya frowned. "What's wrong with you? You seem distracted." He rose from the sofa and walked towards his little sister. "Get lost, I'll make dinner today. Go get some rest." He commanded as he put on the apron.

Nodding, Sakura thanked her brother and went back to her room. Just as she was about to get some sleep, though, her cell vibrated.

**One message received.** The screen read. She opened it.

**Kinomoto.  
Don't be too careless next time.  
You're lucky I'm the one who picked up your phone.**_**Wolf**_

'_What? Picked up my phone? Wolf?'_ Sakura replied the message.

**I'm sorry, what do you mean 'picked up'?  
Who're you?**

_**Kinomoto**_

Seconds later, another message came.

**Shouldn't you be saying "Thank You" instead?  
You dropped your phone at the school's gate; I left it on your desk.  
Aren't you a careless one? **

_**Wolf**_

'_Who is this... rude person?! How did he... or she, get my number?!'_ Sakura thought as she read the message.

**How did you get my number?  
Who are you?**

_**Kinomoto**_

A reply came;

**I called my number using your cell.  
Btw, did you notice that something's missing from your cell?  
If you wanna get it back, meet me outside Tomoeda Station at 1PM tmr.  
I'll be waiting, Sakura...**

_**Wolf**_

'_What!?'_ Sakura screamed at the back of her head. She checked for the "missing" item. _'God, my Kero-chan chain! Stupid Wolf, or whatever!'_ Angrily, Sakura paced around her room. "I... I have to get it back! It's a gift from Tomoyo-chan!" She gave a defeated sigh. "Seems like I have no choice..."

-

(Next day...)

**-Sakura's POV-**

The clock tower read 1:05PM.

There was no Kero-chan in sight, nor any one clad in a Wolf's clothing.

Wolf my foot! 1PM my foot!

**-Syaoran's POV-**

Shit. There she is. What do I do?

What had gotten into Meiling?! Why did she send those messages?!

Damn, I'm feeling bloody nervous! Argh! Don't be a chicken Li Syaoran!

**-Normal POV-**

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran walked towards the pillar Sakura was leaning on. She didn't seem to notice him, though, since her back was facing him.

"A-Ahem. Kinomoto-san."

Upon hearing her own name, Sakura spun around, and froze at the spot. "L-L-L-L... Li-san?" She couldn't believe her eyes. "W-What is it?" She asked. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest, and the heat rising up to her face was getting unbearable.

"I... This... I mean, I mean... I'm sorry!" He bowed a perfect 90 degrees.

Sakura was stunned. "W-Wait, Li-san."

"That was my cousin! She was the one who sent the messages! I'm deeply sorry!" Syaoran explained, a little too loudly as onlookers were already gazing at their direction.

Sakura tried to process the information. _'So, Li-san is not a bad person after-all ne... I.. I'm so happy! Whoever his cousin his, I'm really thankful!'_ Sakura blushed when she saw people staring at them. "L-Li-san, people are watching..."

Syaoran immediately straightened up, a blush formed on his face and he smoothed out his attire. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small stuffed-toy and handed it to Sakura, bowing his head. "Your Kero-chan..."

Sakura brightened up when she saw her cell phone chain. But her smile faltered. "How... How did you know his name?" She queried.

'_SHIT! STUPID ME!' _Syaoran cursed himself. "I...I..." He took a deep breath. "I've been noticing you ever since 2 years ago, Kinomoto-san! Please go out with me!" He closed his eyes and got ready for the worst.

Silence.

More silence.

Syaoran opened his eyes. "Ki-Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "I'm sorry. Could you... Could you please repeat that?"

"I was saying," He took yet another deep breath, but this time, looked straight into Sakura's eyes. "I like you, Kinomoto-san. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura kept her tears from falling. Smiling, she replied, "Of course I will, Syaoran."

A big grin spread across his red-tinted face. "Sakura..." Gently, he took Sakura's face in his hands and lowered his lips onto hers...

-

THE END.

**A/N: Done! :D Please review!**


End file.
